Emma Bessho/Gallery
Official EmmaBessho.png|Emma's face. Emma face Vr Form.png|Emma's face in her VR form. Emma in Playmaker outfit drawn by Noh.jpg|Emma in Playmaker outfit drawn by Noh one of Vrains animators. Emma Bessho drawn by Tomonaga.png|Emma Bessho drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. B 112 (2).jpg|Ghost Girl in Season 2 Tumblr pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo1 1280.jpg tumblr_pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo6_1280.jpg|Emmas face lineart Animedia Emma in Animedia May 2017.png|Emma in Animedia May 2017. Weekly Shonen Jump RevolverEmmaBesshoPlaymaker WSJ.jpg|Emma and Revolver in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine May 2017. V-Jump Ghost Girl V-JUMP082017.png|Ghost Girl in V Jump August 2017. DVD VRAINS DVD 4.jpg|Ghost girl and Playmaker in 4th DVD cover Openings & Endings With the Wind Op 1 Emma Bessho.png|Emma in Op 1. Op 1 Emma in her VR form.png|Emma in her VR form. Go forward Op._2_Ghost_girl_and_Blue_Angel.jpg|Ghost Girl and Blue Angel in Opening 2 ver. 1 Op._2_verson_2_Ghost_girl_and_Blue_Girl.png|Ghost girl and Blue girl in Opening 2 ver. 2 Believe In Magic EmmaBesshoVRAINSED1.png|Emma in Ed 1. Writing Life Aoi, Akira and Emma in Ed 2.jpg|Emma with Aoi and Akira in Ed 2 Ghost Girl ED2.jpg|Ghost Girl with "Altergeist Primebanshee" in Ed 2 BOY Ed_3_Blue_angel_and_Ghost_Girl.png|Blue Angel and Ghost girl in Ending 3 ver. 1 End._3_Ghost_girl_and_Blue_girl.png|Blue girl and Ghost girl in ending 3 ver. 2 Glory Ed_4_Aoi_and_Ema.jpg|Emma with Aoi Zaizen in ending 4 Ed 4 Blue Girl and Ghost Girl.jpg|Ghost Girl with Blue Girl in ending 4 Ed. 4 Blue Maiden and Ghost Girl ver 3.jpg|Ghost Girl with Blue Maiden in ending 4 Ed 4 Kusanagi, Yusaku, Akira and Emma.jpg|Emma with Shoichi Kusanagi Akira Zaizen and Yusaku Fujiki in ending 4 Ed 4 Yusaku and takeru with everyone.jpg|Emma with Shoichi Kusanagi Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Aoi Zaizen Ai Flame and Takeru Homura in ending 4 Anime Episode 3 Ep003 Emma taking off her helmet.png|Emma takes off her helmet after arriving right next to Akira. Ema Bessho.png|Emma talking with Akira. Episode 8 Emma watching Akira.png|Emma watching Akira in the hospital. Ghost Girl introducing herself to Playmaker.png|Emma as "Ghost Girl" introducing herself to Playmaker. Episode 9 Akira and Ema watching.png|"Ghost Girl" and Akira watching Playmarker and Revolver start their Speed Duel. Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Ema struggling against the data storm.png|"Ghost Girl" struggling against the Data Storm as Revolver Link Summons "Topologic Bomber Dragon". Episode 11 Ep011 Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl.png|Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl to enter the Data Storm. Episode 12 Ep12 Ghost Girl intrigued.png|"Ghost Girl" intrigued by what had happened 10 years ago. Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|"Ghost Girl" watching Playmaker used the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Episode 13 Ep013 Emma and Shoichi.png|Emma meets Shoichi. 13-2 Ema and Yusaku .jpg|Emma talking with Shoichi Kusanagi. 13-1 Emma .jpg|Emma talking with Shoichi Kusanagi. Ep013 Ghost Girl meets Frog and Pigeon.png|Ghost Girl meets Frog and Pigeon. Ghost girl hands over the interview 13-5.jpg|Ghost girl hands over the interview to the frog and the pigeon. Ghost girl during her interview 13-8.jpg|Ghost Girl talking Episode 14 Ep014 Emma hacking Sol's data bank.png|Emma hacking SOL Technologies's data bank. Ep014 Emma and Akira.png|Emma tells Akira to pay her if he wants the backdoor program to infiltrate SOL Technologies's data bank. Ep014 Emma in her living room.png|Emma in her living room. Ep014 Emma logs in.png|Emma logs in to Link VRAINS. Ep014 Ghost Girl with the backdoor to Sol's data bank.png|Ghost Girl with the backdoor to Sol's data bank. Ep014 Ghost Girl challenges Playmarker.png|Ghost Girl challenges Playmarker. Ep014 Ghost Girl vs Playmarker.png|Ghost Girl vs Playmarker. Ep014 Ghost Girl and Altergeist Marionetter.png|Ghost Girl Summons "Altergeist Marionetter". Ep014 Ghost Girl sends Protocol to the GY.png|Ghost Girl sends "Altergeist Protocol to the GY. Ep014 Ghost Girl opens a circuit.png|Ghost Girl opens the circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe. Ep014 Ghost Girl meeting the conditions.png|Ghost Girl ready to link summon. Ep014 Ghost Girl Special Summons an Altergeist monster from her Deck.png|Ghost Girl Special Summons an Altergeist monster from her Deck. Ep14 Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done.png|Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done. Ep14 Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done 2.png|Ghost Girl telling that her preparations are done. Ep014 Ghost Girl and Altergeist Meluseek.png|Ghost Girl attacks directly Playmarker with "Altergeist Meluseek". Episode 15 Ep015 Ghost girl declares her skill.png|Ghost Girl reveals her skill Ep015 Ghost Girl about to activate her skill.png|Ghost Girl ready to activate her skill Ep015 Ghost Girl's Skill.png|Ghost Girl activates her Skill "Secret Curse". Ep015 Ghost Girl falls from her D-Board.png|Ghost Girl falls from her D-Board. Ep015 Playmarker saves Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl is saved by Playmarker. Ep015 Ghost Girl is helped by Playmaker.png|Ghost Girl helped by Playmaker Ep015 Excode Talker attacks Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl attacked by "Excode Talker". Ep015 Ghost Girl lost.png|Ghost Girl lost against Playmarker. Ep015 Ghost Girl and Playmaker talking.png|Ghost Girl informs Playmaker that has now the backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank. Episode 16 Ep016 Akira and Emma log into the LINK VRAINS.png|Akira and Emma log into the LINK VRAINS. Ep016 Ghost Girl and Akira infiltrate SOL's mother computer.png|Ghost Girl and Akira infiltrate SOL's mother computer. Episode 17 Ep017 Emma and Akira arrive in SOL's data bank.png|Emma and Akira arrive in SOL's data bank. Ep 017 Ghost girl obtains the file.png|Ghost Girl obtains the file about the incident Episode 18 Ep018 Akira and Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl listening to Akira as he stands in Playmaker's way Ep018 Ghost Girl, Akira and Playmarker.png|Ghost Girl listening to Akira asked Playmaker to hand over Ignis and disperse and promises him to shed some light over the incident. Ep018 Ghost Girl watching.png|Ghost Girl watching the duel Episode 19 Ep019 Ghost Girl see blue angel arrives.png|Ghost Girl sees Blue Angel arrived. Episode 20 Ep020 Emma riding her motorcycle.png|Emma wondering who would buy the data of Hanoi Project she acquired. Episode 22 Ep022 Ghost Girl looking at the sun.png|Ghost Girl looking at the eclipse in LINK VRAINS. Episode 24 Ep024 Emma watching.png|Emma watching Kitamura's army confronted The Knights of Hanoi. Episode 25 Ep025 Ema drinking.png|Emma drinking at a local café. Ep025 Aoi walking by Ema.png|Emma ignored by Aoi Zaizen. Ep025 Ema smiling at Aoi.png|Emma smiling at Aoi. Episode 30 Ep030 Emma meeting up with Akira.png|Emma meeting up with Akira. YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-003-1.png|Emma and Akira Zaizen YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-005.png|Ghost girl shows her lightings YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-007.png|Ghost girl and Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-009.png|Ghost girl watches the map YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-010.png|Ghost girl with Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-015.png|Ghost girl runs YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-019.png|Ghost girl looking at the map YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-016.png|Ghost girl finds the virus YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-021.png|Ghost girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-023.png|Ghost girl sees Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-022.png|Ghost girl tries to escape Ep030 Ghost Girl vs. Revolver.png|Ghost Girl vs. Revolver. YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-025.png|Ghost girl and Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-026.png|Ghost girl dueling Episode 31 Ep031 Ghost Girl attacks directly Revolver.png|Ghost Girl attacks directly Revolver with "Altergeist Primebanshee". Ep031 Ghost Girl takes the control of Twin Triangle.png|Ghost Girl takes the control of "Twin Triangle Dragon" with the effect of "Altergeist Kidurga". Ep031 Ghost Girl defeated by Revolver.png|Ghost Girl defeated by Revolver. Ep031 Ghost Girl gives Playmarker the data.png|Ghost Girl gives Playmarker the data. Ep031 Ghost Girl vanished.png|Ghost Girl vanished. Episode 46 Ep046 Ema waking up.png|Emma waking up after being saved Season 2 Episode 47 Ep047 Ghost Girl appearing.png|Ghost Girl smiling seeing New Link Vrains YGO-VRAINS-Ep-47-Img-009.png|Ghost Girl talks with Blood Shepherd Ep047 Ghost Girl watching.png|Ghost Girl seeing that Playmaker arrived in Link Vrains Episode 48 Ep048 Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl watching the duel between Playmaker and Bowman Episode 49 Ep049 Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl seeing Soulburner has the ignis Flame Ep049 Ghost Girl surprised.png|Ghost Girl seeing the reincarnation summoning done by Soulburner Episode 50 Ep050 Ema and Aoi.png|Emma with Aoi Zaizen Ep050 Ema, Aoi and Akira.png|Emma with Aoi Zaizen and Akira Zaizen Episode 53 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-005.png|Emma smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-006.png|Ema telling Akira Zaizen that Aoi Zaizen would drag her down Tumblr p96e8a4ZQN1rzcpvjo10 1280.jpg|Ghost Girl hearing from blue girl on how does she knows blood shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-012.png|Ghost Girl with Akira Zaizen and Blood Shepherd Tumblr p96ehwSFqa1rzcpvjo8 1280.jpg|Ghost Girl with Akira Zaizen Tumblr p96ehwSFqa1rzcpvjo7 1280.jpg|Ghost Girl in shock after blood shepherd calls her real name Episode 55 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-002.png|Ghost girl and Blue girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-004.png|Ghost girl hearing from blue girl that this time she wants to save everyone YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-012.png|Ghost Girl sighs as blue girl and Soulburner commences a duel Episode 56 Ep056 Ghost Girl.png|Ghost girl smiling saying she will judge on how blue girl improve Ep056 Ghost Girl in shock.png|Ghost Girl in shock realizing that blue girl lost Ep056 Ghost Girl winking.png|Ghost girl telling Flame that he's cuter than Ai Episode 60 Ep060 Ema Aoi and Akira.jpg|Emma got mission from Akira Ep60 Ema and Aoi looking at Akira.jpg|Emma talks with Akira and Aoi Ep60 Aoi with Ema looking at Akira.jpg|Emma talks with Akira Zaizen and Aoi Zaizen Ep60 Ema with Aoi.jpg|Emma talks with Aoi about Naoki Shima Ep60 Ema.jpg|Emma smiling Ep60 ghost girl.png|Ghost girl smiling Ghost girl vs Brave Max.png|Ghost girl vs Brave Max Ep60 blue girl and ghost girl.jpg|Ghost girl and Blue girl seeing Brave Max link summoning Ep60 ghost girl dumbfounded.jpg|Ghost girl in shock that Brave Max is acting dumb Ep60 Ghost Girl drawing.png|Ghost Girl draws card Ep60 Blue girl looking sadistic with ghost girl.jpg|Ghost girl smiling at Blue Girl pouting that why she held an event to lure brave max Episode 61 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-003655.png|Emma talking on phone with Aoi Episode 63 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-6-Img-0005.jpg|Emma finishing the escape program YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-0008.jpg|Ghost Girl tries to stop Blood Shepherd Episode 74 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-002.png|Emma and Aoi Zaizen are informed by Akira Zaizen about the threat from Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-014.png|Emma and Aoi Zaizen watch the duel Ep074 Ema Smiling.png|Emma smiling Episode 76 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-006.png|Emma talks with Aoi Zaizen YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-012.png|Ghost Girl used program YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-014.png|Emma and Aoi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-024.png|Ghost Girl and Blue Girl talk with Aqua YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-027.png|Ghost Girl facing off Blood Shepherd Episode 77 Blood Shepherd vs Ghost Girl.png|Ghost Girl vs Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-000.png|Emma finds out that Kengo Dojun is her half brother YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-001.png|Ghost Girl and Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-0085544.jpg|Young Emma and her mother YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-004.png|Ghost Girl draws card YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-011.png|Ghost Girl shocked YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-014.png|Ghost Girl with her monsters YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-015.png|Ghost Girl and Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-016.png|Ghost Girl cries YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-017.png|Blood Shepherd about to erase Ghost Girl's account YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-018.png|Emma and her father YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-019.png|Ghost Girl told Blood Shepherd to erase her account YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-022.png|Ghost Girl shocked with Playmaker, Ai, Soulburner and Flame Episode 78 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-005547545299.jpg|Ghost Girl, Blue Maiden, Aqua, Soulburner, Flame, Playmaker and Ai search for Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-008965694.png|Blood Shepherd thought of Emma's words Episode 79 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-003.png|Emma meets Kengo Dojun on their father's grave YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-007.png|Ghost Girl, Playmaker. Ai, Soulburner, Flame. Aqua and Blue Maiden watch the duel Episode 80 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-00855.png|Ghost Girl holds Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-0082554.jpg|Ghost Girl hugs Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-007.png|Blood Shepherd disappears in front of Ghost Girl Episode 81 Ep081 Ema sad.jpg|Emma sad Episode 83 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-0058525664.png|Ghost Girl meets with Revolver, Playmaker, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Blue Maiden and Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-78544.png|Ghost Girl shocked Category:Anime Galleries Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Emma Bessho